Blind spot detection system radar sensors have programmable range capability that allows them to define a specific region of interest for detection of vehicles and other objects within the blind spot areas. Blind spot detection and rear crossing path systems with programmable range capability have set a fixed, programmable, maximum limit to avoid false detection of objects in the lane or road beyond the adjacent lanes, such as guardrails, vehicles in lanes beyond the adjacent lane to the host vehicle, etc. Software solutions are also available to detect and eliminate stationary objects such as guard rails to minimize false positives in the vehicle blind spot detection zones.
There is a continuing desire to improve such systems in a cost effective manner. Multi-beam radar systems with programmable range capabilities, electronic or mechanically scanning radar sensors with programmable range capabilities offer opportunities for providing multiple safety functions and features with the same radar sensors. It has been determined that it is possible to use the same radar sensors currently in use for blind spot detection and lane change systems and develop programming that facilitates the use of such installed sensors to include rear crossing path collision warnings in addition to blind spot detection. Moreover, there is a continuing desire to create such a system that includes determinations of approaching vehicle trajectory, vehicle speed, and threat level of a vehicle in the rear crossing path zones to provide warnings to a driver of a vehicle equipped with such a system.